When Masks Slip
by ArmchairRamblings
Summary: Fed up with all that's going on, Harry seeks solitude in the Quidditch stands. He is not prepeared to meet his school rival there nor for what he discovers about said rival. What occurs that night could change Harry's view of Draco Malfoy and set him on course for a relationship with the Slytherin that he could never have imagined. Hints at possible future Harry/Draco.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that world and all its characters belong solely to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry wanted nothing more than to storm out the castle (slamming doors in the process) and across the grounds. However, seeing as it was after curfew he would have to settle for stealthily creeping out of the castle, angry stealthy creeping, mind you. He was just so fed up with everything; with school, the professors, the other students always making snide comments about him, the shit the papers wrote about him and of course, not forgetting that over-arching them all was Voldemort. Just in case there was nothing else going on in his life, he had a mass-murdering, power-hungry, nose less lunatic constantly out for his blood. So, yeah, safe to say that Harry had a lot on his mind right now and none of it was very good.

More than anything, he wanted Sirius and Remus. Earlier, when he'd realised just how much he missed them and wanted to be with them, he had felt a bit embarrassed about the way he was feeling, as though he was some clingy little five-year-old. But it was just that it was nice to finally have adults to go to with his problems and worries. He'd never had anybody who cared about him like they did in his life before. Right now though he was stuck in school, away from them both right when he needed them most. He had considered writing to them about how he was feeling, but he had already sent a letter home recently and he was anxious not to be too much of a bother. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry was more than aware of what Sirius' response to that line of thinking would be, but for now Harry was too focused on wallowing in his anger and frustration to be able to think with a clear head about his godfather's loving assurances.

After exiting the castle, Harry quickly made his way towards the Quidditch stands. His mood had already lifted slightly at being both outside and alone. He had had enough of people constantly pestering him and he just needed some time to himself. And the best place for Harry to go for that was the place where he was happiest while at Hogwarts; the Quidditch pitch. Perhaps to others, the vast, empty pitch would appear eerie under the night sky, but to Harry it looked like the perfect place for some much needed solitude. He headed straight for the closest Gryffindor stand and began stomping up the stairs; vainly hoping that the exercise would ease his frustrations. When he made it to the top, Harry was fully ready to take a seat, stare onto the pitch and allow himself time to mull over his thoughts. He was not prepared to find that someone else had had the same idea as him that night and had beat him to the punch. And he was certainly not prepared for that someone to be Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry was staring in disbelief at the image in front of him. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, was sitting in the Gryffindor Quidditch stands, at night, alone. In fact, he wasn't even just sitting, he was sprawling. Sitting on one bench with his back leaning against the one behind him, one leg bent and the other lazily draped over the bench in front. Harry could hardly believe it; surely this must be some sort of evil prank. He cautiously cast an eye around, looking out for potential danger.

'Relax Potter' came the drawling voice of Malfoy 'I'm not here for you'. Harry snapped his gaze back to the Slytherin to see that Malfoy hadn't moved except to turn his head in Harry's direction.

'Why are you here?' Harry asked, always suspicious where the blonde was concerned.

'Same reason you are I'd imagine, Potter, to get away for a while' Malfoy answered and Harry was surprised at the normal tone, could it be that they were actually going to have a civil conversation 'unless of course you've got a date with one of your fan club and have chosen here as you're rendezvous point, in which case I am not so lucky' then again maybe not.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed before fixing the smirking boy with a glare 'Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood tonight so can you just leave so we can both carry on with our night' Harry said, as nicely as he could.

'Afraid not Potter, I was here first and I don't intend to move' flashing another smirk Draco picked something out of a bag that Harry only now noticed he was holding and popped it in his mouth before tilting his head back and staring at the sky.

Harry stood still, unable to believe what was happening. Why was Malfoy not hurling insults or worse at him? Why was he out here staring at the stars? If that's what he was even doing? Where were his cronies? And most importantly, **what the hell was he doing in a Gryffindor stand?** This last one was what Harry's brain could more easily focus on and he felt the need to clarify this point.

'This is the Gryffindor stand' he stated helpfully. Draco turned back to him and met his gaze with one eyebrow lifted, as if to say 'really?' Harry was stunned at how much Malfoy resembled Sirius in that moment but he was brought back to reality when the blonde spoke.

'So it is' he agreed in the same low, almost gentle tone.

'What are you doing in it? Why not go on over to a Slytherin one and then we can both have peace?' Harry asked, still rankled at not finding his spot empty as usual.

'Because Potter, this is the last place anybody will expect me to be' Draco said with a sigh, 'No-one's going to go looking for the Slytherin ice prince in a Gryffindor zone, are they?' his lips lifting into a rueful smile.

'So you're trying to get away from everyone?' Harry couldn't help but ask, not when he had an unusually co-operative Malfoy in front of him.

'Much the same as you are Potter, however now my peaceful respite has been infiltrated, and by you of all people. Surprise, surprise' Draco answered, finishing with a mutter as he ate another sweet. Harry still hadn't moved, he was assessing his companion the same way somebody would a dangerous animal.

'Do sit down Potter; I'm not going to bloody bite' Malfoy snapped, sick of the Gryffindor's continual hovering in the archway. Surprising even himself, Harry moved forward and took a seat on the bench beside Malfoy, although he did leave a healthy gap between the two of them.

'No, but you do hex' Harry shot back, but his voice lacked the not usual venom it had when dealing with the Slytherin.

Malfoy turned and flashed a grin at him 'No wands, I promise'.

Harry was so thrown by the grin, which was almost friendly and which made Malfoy look, well, handsome, that he could only nod in response. Now that he was closer, Harry ran his eyes over the other boy while Malfoy continued to munch his sweets. Draco Malfoy was many things and Harry had to admit it, one of them was gorgeous. As much as Harry hated all the pureblood mania crap, he had to give it to them in the gene pool. Malfoy was tall and although more lean than bulky, he had clearly defined muscle. He looked powerful and slightly dangerous. He had a sculpted face, with a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones and penetrating grey eyes. Grey eyes, Harry realized which were settled on him.

'Have I passed inspection?' Draco asked, smirking in amusement. Harry blushed at being caught staring so obviously.

'What are those you're eating?' he asked, abruptly changing the topic to the first thing he could grasp.

'I'm sure you recognize a Honeydukes bag when you see one Potter' Draco drawled, unimpressed by the other's attempt to steer the conversation away. Harry glared at him again and Draco found it hard not to give in and smile in response.

'I know its Honeydukes, but which ones?' Harry asked in exasperation. Honestly, couldn't the Slytherin stop being an arrogant git for two minutes? Draco dipped his hand in the bag and held one of the sweets up between finger and thumb. Harry could see that it was a little yellow lightning bolt, but he couldn't remember ever having seen these before.

'Are they new?' Harry asked, watching as Draco popped it in his mouth. Harry was startled at the gleam that appeared in Malfoy's eyes, it made him instantly wary.

'You're telling me you've never seen these before?' Draco enquired, his eyes almost twinkling with amusement at something. Harry wasn't all that sure he wanted to know at what.

'No' he answered cautiously.

'Oh, this is just too good' Draco drawled before he held another of the sweets up 'these, dear saviour of the wizarding world, are Potter Bolts' he announced with great pleasure. Harry immediately frowned in annoyance

'They are not' he stated flatly.

'Oh but they are' Draco assured, clearly enjoying the moment. He held the bag up so that Harry could clearly see the standard Honeydukes label that read 'Potter Bolts'.

'Re-named in honour of you Potter, when you were just a baby', Harry felt his frustration rise and the look on Malfoy's face was not helping.

He watched as Draco placed another of the ridiculous sweets in his mouth 'hmmm' the blonde moaned in delight 'tastes like victory' he taunted with another infuriating smirk.

Without thinking, Harry shot forward and grabbed the offending bag from the Slytherin's hands before launching it into the air as far as he could. Job done, he sat back down with a heavy thud.

'Now, Potter, that wasn't very nice' Draco reproached teasingly 'that was my last bag'.

'Fuck off' Harry snarled back.

'Temper, Temper' Draco muttered, watching the other boy closely. Harry didn't grace him with a response, instead choosing to fume in silence. Draco allowed him to stew and surprisingly, the two managed to sit together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

'What are you even doing with those sweets Malfoy? You buy them just to piss me off?' Harry asked, breaking the silence all of a sudden.

'Believe it or not Potter, I buy them because they do in fact taste good. Lemony' Draco answered truthfully.

Harry huffed in reluctant amusement at that. 'Ridiculous' he muttered, still faintly annoyed at the prospect.

'What's wrong, don't like the attention?' Draco questioned and Harry couldn't work out whether he was mocking or genuine.

'Would you?' he scoffed.

Draco gave him a rueful smile 'I attract a very different kind of attention Potter' he replied 'not really the sweet-naming kind'.

Harry could hear something strange in the other boy's voice, he might be wrong, but he felt like there was something more to Draco Malfoy than what he allowed people to see.

'You're much nicer up here' Harry observed without thinking about what he was saying. Malfoy's expression hardened instantly, back to the cold, disdainful look he usually wore.

'Excuse me?' he hissed out.

'What? You are! Come on Malfoy, we've been up here alone for how long now and you haven't made to insult me or curse me or anything. Something's up' Harry pointed out; no way was he allowing the other boy to get away with this.

Draco shot to his feet and Harry followed suit 'Nothing's up Potter' he insisted, glaring at the smaller teen 'it's the middle of the night and I was wanting some peace and quiet and I'm hardly going to get that by duelling with you on top of a Quidditch stand'.

'You expect me to buy that?' Harry asked incredulously 'Not a chance. I don't think that you're as bad as you make out to be Malfoy. In fact, I think you're hiding an awful lot' he accused.

'I don't care what you think Potter' Malfoy spat out viciously, moving towards the other boy, looking incredibly like a deadly animal stalking its prey 'and believe me, you don't want to find out what I'm hiding' he warned.

Harry had backed up as the Slytherin got closer and closer and hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. The back of his knees hit the railing and he started to fall backwards over the edge of the stand, he would have gone tumbling down to his death had Malfoy not had a quick reflex and reached out to grab him by his shirt front. He was wide-eyed and panting for breath as Malfoy set him back on his feet.

Harry stared into Malfoy's own shocked and scared eyes 'You just saved my life' he whispered out in disbelief. Malfoy seemed to snap out of his daze, the hard and closed expression returning to his face at the same time that he finally released his hold on Harry's shirt. Harry hadn't been aware that he had yet to let go.

'Don't read too much into it Potter' he sneered.

'You could have let me fall and taken the credit for it' Harry pointed out, Draco's eyes flashed at the mention of his family's loyalties.

'Or perhaps Potter, I am more than aware of Voldemort's desire to kill you and have enough sense not to try and take that opportunity from him' Draco snarled at him, lips curled in disgust. Harry jolted in sudden shock.

'Voldemort' he stated in wonder. Draco looked at him confusion. 'Voldemort' Harry repeated with growing realization and a bit of excitement. 'You called him Voldemort. Only a few do that, no-one will usually speak his name cause they're too afraid' Harry said, thinking out loud, and then he met Malfoy's gaze challengingly 'and those allied with him address him as the dark lord' Harry spoke almost triumphantly.

Malfoy levelled Harry with a piercing look, and again Harry was reminded of Sirius, there was definitely a family resemblance and the eyes could almost be identical.

'Be very, very careful Potter' Draco warned 'Do not go meddling in things you don't understand'.

'Oh, I think I'm starting to get a hint' Harry shot back.

Draco gave him a calculating look while stepping away him 'The stand is all yours' he ceded, moving toward the exit 'try not to fall off Scarhead, there are too many people risking themselves to keep you alive. Tumbling to your death on the pitch would be a poor way to repay them.'

Harry watched as Malfoy turned and left, he could hear the descending footsteps and listened for their gradual disappearance. Harry's mind was going a mile a minute after what had just occurred, he still couldn't quite believe what had happened tonight. The good thing was he no longer felt any of the anger and frustration which had originally led him here. Those thoughts had been wiped out if his mind in favour of new ones, thoughts revolving around a certain Slytherin. There was no doubt about it, there was definitely something going on with Draco Malfoy, something which Harry was adamant he was going to find out.

* * *

It was a couple of days after the night on the Quidditch stand and Draco was having breakfast in the great hall when the mail arrived. His eagle owl landed on his shoulder delivering his usual copy of the daily prophet, plus there was a letter from his father today as well. Draco was just about to open up the prophet when a small brown public post owl landed unceremoniously next to his plate, nearly knocking over his coffee. He frowned at in confusion, but when the little nuisance kept hooting and chirruping at him whilst shaking its leg in his direction; he untied the string, relieving it of its rather heavy burden. The little owl flew off at once and Draco was left with a small parcel. He opened it rather hesitantly at first but after seeing what was inside he couldn't prevent a small smile from gracing his features. He unrolled the parchment that came with it and read

' _ **A replacement of your stock and also, because I didn't say it on the night, a thank you.**_

 _ **P.S I might not understand yet, but I will.'**_

Draco opened the bag and took out one of the little lightning bolts; he looked up and searched for Potter at the Gryffindor table. When he found the green eyes already watching him, he raised the sweet in a silent salute and with a small, almost imperceptible bow of the head; he popped it in his mouth. He was rewarded with a beaming smile in return.


End file.
